Ignorance and Stupidity
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Strange title in my point of view but hopefully you'll enjoy the fic! JANTO JANTO JANTO! ;D


I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it! (Hell yeah!)

Sorry for the long wait this fanfic has been worked on for ages! I couldnt think of anything (Anyway it's my first proper 'M' rated.)  
Although there's not alot swearing in it... Don't really like writing fics with loads of swearing just doesnt seem right.)

Moving on! Enjoy! Sorry for not posting in a while been busy and blocked =/

JANTO FOREVER!  
PS: After 'Countrycide'!

* * *

He tried to get rid of the memories of what had happened, but his body, mind and soul still held traces of that day. One day had changed his life that one day was TORCHWOOD London after that it was as if his life had been laid out in front of him.

Ianto shifted to find comfort in his form he prayed for his body to heal quicker he didn't want the bruises and cuts which littered his body, the physical reminder was too painful so painful he felt he couldn't bare living with the reminder.

It took one trip to the countryside and he finally realised what the human race were capable of but he never imagined that there would be a group of cannibals. _Cannibals _hard to believe he hoped that it was just a nightmare a terrible nightmare and nothing else.

A sudden jerk brought Ianto from his deep minded thoughts, Jack's hand was on his shoulder he had shuck him gently concern covering his shadow darkened face. Strange warmth ran down his arm to his fingers his eyes flickered from where Jack's hand lay on his shoulder, to his arm, hand and fingers it was a fascinating sensation which he had never felt. He had read somewhere once about immediate attraction finding your one true mate, complete bollocks Owen would say. But he had glanced in his sister's romance novel when he had gone round to visit and noticed the instant attraction between the characters. Thinking back he had felt that particular warmth when he had first met Jack and became addicted to his scent.

He looked out the window watching the sleeping city of Cardiff pass by as Jack drove the SUV more carefully than usually to his apartment he just wanted to wash himself so thoroughly until his skin would be raw red, burn his clothes and shoes hoping to never see a trace of them again. He knew when he slept he would see all those bodies, feel strange hands on his body touching him in places where no person had touched him without his consent.

He knew once Jack had dropped him off he would be alone and being alone was one thing he didn't want, he knew in the shadows something would be waiting for him. His heart pounding painfully in his chest. "J-Jack stay with me tonight." He saw his Captain's hands tighten on the steering wheel like he was trying to avoid doing something. "Ianto, no I can't."

Silence stretched between them as Ianto tried to find a suitable reply once Jack pulled over he opened the door, shut it with enough self control not to slam it and walked towards his dark apartment building. He was greeted by the cold emptiness of his dark living room moving around his numb body not feeling the objects he bumped into he stripped off his clothing leaving them in a pile and standing underneath the harsh hot shower, letting the water wash away the evidence. He watched the water turn clear from dirt and blood, he let the water run cold before switching it off and stumbling towards his bed, he disregarded the fact he was naked before falling on top of the sheets immediately taken by the waiting darkness.

As soon as he was near the Hub Jack stomped on the break and turned the SUV around it whined in protest as he sped towards Ianto's apartment.

He mentally lashed himself for his stupidity and ignorance; he knew how the others would cope.

Gwen had Rhys

Owen had alcohol

Tosh had electronic

But what did the youngest member of his team have? His loyalty had been to Lisa but after losing her and being suspended he fear Ianto would turn suicidal but he was strong and came back to work almost the same man he was before Lisa was introduced.

But he knew it was just a mask and the really Ianto was hidden from the others he yearned to see the real Ianto without his mask, quietness or suits. Just to see him truly smile or laugh or maybe even blush whenever Jack hinted something but right now that was probably impossible.

He parked the SUV a couple blocks away from where his Welshman lived alone. He walked briskly towards the door and climbed the stairs. Standing outside the apartment he knocked only to see the door open, that wasn't like Ianto to do something like that he noticed that a single light was on behind another door. It was the first time he had been in Ianto's home it was neat, tidy and organised he probably didn't see the need for many things since he was always at TORCHWOOD most of the time. Jack closed and locked the door he took in the small kitchen, little notice board which held lists of information and reminders. Files that hadn't been sorted through and an immaculate suit hung up ready to be worn. It hadn't escaped Jack's notice that Ianto was wearing more plain and dark clothes. He wanted to see him in red he would look good in red or maybe pink and a waist coat.

He picked up the arm of the jacket and inhaled the familiar scent of Ianto; he had a unique scent a mixture of coffee and spice.

A small painful grunt brought him to his attention he zeroed on the sounds which became more distressed as he opened the door he saw the lean pale body of Ianto Jones sprawled across the bed, one hand balled around the bed spread while the other clenched and unclenched above his head. He grabbed Ianto's shoulder and rolled him to his back his face contorted with pain little sobs escaping his throat.

Ianto eyes snapped open to darkness it took a moment for him to realise something was different. One all the lights where switched off.

Two he was underneath the cover.

And three he was not alone.

Gulping against his painfully dry throat he turned to see a shadow in the corner diagonal to his bed, they stared at each other in the darkness neither knowing what exactly to say, it wasn't until the shadow moved that he finally could put a name to his visitor.

"Jack." He sounded a mixture of shock and relief, slowly he held out his hand. Jack knelt down on the bed and taking hold of Ianto's cold fingers. "Wh-How did you get in here?"

"You left your door open." He closed his eyes in disgust at his own stupidity before opening them hoping Jack didn't disappear. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you want me to stay with you?"

Ianto pushed himself up against his headboard and looked at Jack who hadn't moved from his place at the end of the bed. They stared at each other until Jack moved and knelt next to Ianto, his fingers traced the bruise on his forehead. "I want Owen to check you over tomorrow." Ianto shrugged while trying to stop a shudder from running through his body. Jack may already know the affect he had on him but did not bring it up. _Letting me keep what's left of my dignity? _"I've never seen you so angry." Ianto muttered as Jack stripped off his greatcoat and boots in a smooth practised motion. "I never knew it was possible for you to..." he broke off realising the one other time he had seen Jack angry although he wasn't rage more like betrayal of loyalty rage because of what he had done when he hid Lisa in the basement of the Hub.

He felt warm calloused fingers brush his jaw, Jack pushed his chin up making Ianto look into his eyes, and emotion flickered across them quickly before Jack lowered his mouth to Ianto's.

He started the kiss out gently allowing Ianto a chance to escape only when Ianto response allowed him to deepen the kiss, tongues rubbed and accepted.

Hands removed clothing until bare flesh touched in sync with their tongues; Jack broke the kiss he pushed Ianto down on to his back pulling the blanket back. Rage flickered through his body as he saw what _those people_ had done to him.

"Are you in pain Ianto?" his Welshman shook his head while he explored the darkened areas of his skin, he pressed his lips to the forehead moving down his face while his hands slid and cupped Ianto. A small sound released from the Welshman's throat while Jack traced his tongue across the cut on his neck. He tasted the mixture of dry blood and sweat.

Still he carried on kissing and sampling Ianto drowning in his scent until Jack shifted between Ianto's parted legs. "This will hurt, but if you want me to stop I will."

Ianto smiled a ghost of a smile before lifting his hips and feeling the pressure of Jack's passion pushing into his entrance. He stiffened and cried out at the invasion, Jack immediately stopped. "Relax just breath."

Their hearts pounded in unison and Jack broke Ianto and his member slid deeply into Ianto's body, the heat was nothing Jack had ever felt, the muscles clenching around him were almost unbearable as Ianto took deep breathes and moving once or twice until a numbness took his whole lower body. "Ianto, don't squeeze me so hard."

A blush one of the first in many months crossed the Welshman's chest, up his neck to his cheeks Jack chuckled at the reaction before swooping and taking his mouth in a deep kiss which caused Ianto to groan at the sudden change in positions.

Their love making became more frantic, the pain had passed and now all he could feel was the smooth thrusting of Jack's member against his prostate gland, he head spun, his lungs worked trying to get much needed oxygen into his body, it took only a moment for him to feel a different warmth inside him and his Captain collapsed on top of him.

_I hope my dirty mind doesnt get the better of me next time.  
Question: Should I write a carry on from this fic? I'll put it as 'In Progress' before I decide whether to leave it.  
(That will help me write future fics!)  
See you soon!  
xx_


End file.
